Sudden Visiting
by Ha Ni Oh
Summary: Luhan bosan. Di sisi lain, kru Running Man-nya sedang ditugaskan menuju ke Korea lebih tepatnya ke Jeju Island. Kesempatan ini digunakan Luhan mengujungi Seoul dengan alasan urusan pribadinya. Urusan pribadi apa itu? /HUNHAN/ /SLIGHT! CHANYEOL, JONGIN, OTHER MEMBER/ /WARN! NC 19/ /RATED M/ /GS Alert!/ /ONESHOOT/ RnR? DLDR! Enjoy


**Sudden Visiting**

 _(Based on Luhan's picture at Incheon Airport, Seoul, South Korea)_

 _ **Disclaimer: This story pure from my mind. Bila ada kesamaan tokoh, cerita, tempat dan waktu, itu murni tidak kesengajaan**_

By: Ha Ni Oh

Summary: Luhan bosan. Di sisi lain, kru _Running Man_ -nya sedang ditugaskan menuju ke Korea lebih tepatnya ke Jeju Island. Kesempatan ini digunakan Luhan mengujungi Seoul dengan alasan urusan pribadinya. Urusan pribadi apa itu?

 **Cast: Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan**

 **Other Cast: Chanyeol, Jongin, dan member EXO lain.**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt-Comfort**

 **Rated: M+**

 **Warning: Typo(s), ONESHOOT, GS for Luhan, NC-21!**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

Enjoy it!

.

.

 **Beijing, China - Saturday at 12 P.M.**

 _Yeoja_ bermata rusa—yang diketahui bernama Luhan, akhir-akhir ini merasa bosan. Jujur, sebenarnya Luhan sendiri tak tahu alasan di balik rasa bosannya. Luhan hanya ingin berlibur. Itu saja. Tapi, Luhan tahu bahwa ada pekerjaan yang menuntutnya untuk tidak memikirkan hal sepele macam itu, apalagi ini mengenai liburan.

Saat ini, denting jam menunjukkan tengah hari. Tapi Luhan masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidur _queen size_ -nya. Dia berencana menghubungi managernya mengenai jadwalnya untuk minggu berikutnya. Belum sempat Luhan menekan tombol dial pada _smartphone_ -nya, tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk dari seseorang. Luhan yang memang sudah refleks memegang _smartphone_ -nyasejak awal, tanpa ragu menjawab panggilan tersebut—tanpa membaca nama di seberang.

"Yeoboseyo?" tanya Luhan.

"Lu…" sahut seseorang di seberang. _Deg!_ Satu kata singkat yang sukses membuat Luhan mematung seketika. Dia buru-buru melepas _smartphone_ -nya dari telinganya dan melihat siapa penelpon di seberang. Dia melebarkan mata ketika nama 'Sehunnie' muncul di layar _smartphone_ -nya.

Segera dia mendekatkan _smartphone_ -nya kembali di atas telinganya—bermaksud menjawab sahutan seseorang di seberang. Jujur, Luhan sendiri tak tahu apakah dia harus bahagia atau sedih. Yang pasti, saat ini Luhan benar-benar merindukan sosok _namja_ yang ada di telepon.

"Sehun-ah…bogoshipeo. Jeongmal bogoshipeo." kata Luhan sedikit terisak.

"Lu, gwaenchana? Mengapa kau menangis? Nado. Nado bogoshipeo chagiya."

Pecah sudah tangisan Luhan. Suara serak dan rendah Sehun—yang biasanya candu untuknya kali ini terlihat menyakitkan. Luhan mencengkram dadanya begitu sakit. Selama ini berhubungan dengan Sehun via _Long Distance Relationship_ sangat tak efektif. Itu hanya membuatnya merasakan perih dan sedih. Seandainya waktu itu dia tak egois dan memilih bertahan bersama Sehun, dia tak perlu menjadi seperti ini.

"Sehun-ah mianhae. Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku padamu satu tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya, aku benci mengatakan ini. Tapi, aku sangat menyesal meninggalkanmu waktu itu. Harusnya aku…"

"Ssstt, tenanglah Lu. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sanggup bertahan asal itu bersamamu." rupanya Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan. "Aku tak akan pernah menyesali keputusanmu Lu. Selama itu membuatmu nyaman dan bahagia, aku akan mendukungmu. Dengarkan aku! Janji itu, janji itu tak harus kau penuhi. Jika kita di beri kesempatan bertemu, maka janji itu akan terpenuhi dengan sendirinya." kata Sehun menenangkan.

Luhan bersumpah sekarang , jika dia bertemu Sehun maka hal pertama yang akan dia lakukan adalah memukul keras kepala Sehun— _namjachingu_ -nya itu, karena berhasil membuat air mata Luhan semakin jatuh tak terbendung. Beberapa detik mendengar ketenangan yang diberikan Sehun, Luhan segera menghapus air matanya entah sudah ada berapa tissue yang dipakainya.

"Gomawo Hunnie sudah membuatku tenang. Aku semakin mencintaimu." senyum Luhan pada Sehun di seberang. Sepertinya Luhan masih ingin melanjutkan ucapannya, namun tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang—yang tentunya sang manager. "Chakkaman babe…manager oppa ingin menemuiku. Jangan kau tutup dulu teleponmu." lanjut Luhan akhirnya.

"Ne chagi. I'll waiting you." Luhan mengangguk puas Sehun memahami maksud ucapannya. _Smartphone_ Luhan masih digenggamnya sembari membuka pintu kamarnya untuk menemui managernya.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berbincang-bincang, Luhan menampilkan deret giginya yang sangat putih dan rapi, tanda dia tersenyum. "Geurae. Aku mengerti oppa. Terimakasih waktu liburnya. Tapi, bolehkah aku berlibur sendiri tanpa kru _Running Man_? Ada suatu urusan pribadi penting yang harus…mmm…aku selesaikan." tanyanya ragu pada manager-nim.

"Tapi Luhan-ssi yakin akan baik-baik saja? Yah…aku tahu masa lalumu disana sedikit ada masalah." tanya manager-nim hati-hati.

Luhan melamun sebentar kemudian dia mengangguk mantap, karena selama Sehun berada di sisinya semua akan baik-baik saja. Meskipun dia hanya sendiri jika ada Sehun dia tak perlu khawatir lagi. "Gwaenchana~ aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah. Tiket penerbanganmu akan kuurus nanti. Persiapkan saja barang-barangmu." lanjut sang manager. Sekali lagi Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

 _ **In phone line…**_

"Kau sudah dengar kan Hunnie, aku ke Korea malam ini. Aku sudah merindukanmu. Sangat." kata Luhan seperti tak sabar. Luhan masih tak sadar bahwa sosok di seberang masih terdiam sepersekian detik. Sosok di seberang masih mencoba mencari alasan untuknya.

Ya. Sehun mencoba menerawang kalimat apa yang seharusnya dia katakan pada Luhan. Pasalnya, saat ini Sehun sedang tidak di Seoul. Dia sedang menikmati liburan ke Jepang bersama _hyung_ kesayangannya—Chanyeol. Bahkan keduanya sampai berangkat secara sembunyi-sembunyi agar fans tidak mengenal mereka.

"Lu…" lagi-lagi Sehun hanya memanggil Luhan singkat.

"Waeyo Sehun-ah?" kali ini Luhan bertanya dengan sedikit curiga pada Sehun. ' _Pasti ada yang tidak beres_ ', batinnya.

"Lu, jika aku mengatakan saat ini aku tidak di Korea, apakah kau percaya?" tanya Sehun.

"Mwo?! Jadi Hunnie tidak di Korea? Hunnie lagi dimana, eoh?" tanya Luhan sarkastik.

"Mian chagiya~ aku tak tahu kru _Running Man_ -mu punya schedule ke Seoul. Jadi, dua hari sebelumnya, aku memutuskan berlibur ke Jepang bersama Chanyeol _hyung_. Mianhae." jawab Sehun penuh penyesalan. "Tapi, tenanglah. Nanti aku memang berencana pulang. Aku akan cari penerbangan kilat menuju Korea dan kita akhirnya bertemu Lu." lanjut Sehun.

Luhan yang awalnya sudah menekuk wajahnya masam-masam langsung memancarkan semburat merah tipis pada pipi gembulnya. Dia bahagia dia akan segera bertemu Sehun. Dia bahagia Sehun mengorbankan waktu liburannya hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. Dia bahagia Sehun mengucapkan kalimat penenang untuknya. Dia bahagia. Sangat.

"Arraseo. Kutunggu kabar selanjutnya darimu Oh Sehun. Awas saja kalau kau berbohong. Jatahmu kupotong satu tahun!" ancam Luhan—tentu hanya bercanda.

"Santai nyonya Oh. Kau tahu, kau sedikit menggodaku sekarang. Mengancam membawa jatah segala. Yang ada kau yang akan merindukan sentuhanku." kata Sehun sambil memamerkan smirk andalannya.

Luhan rupanya sudah salah bicara. Tapi dia masih saja ingin membalas kata-kata Sehun yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal. "Nyonya Oh? Jangan bermimpi tuan Oh yang agung."

"Wae? Suatu saat kau akan menikah denganku dan tentu saja kau mengubah margamu menjadi Oh, sayang." Sehun terkekeh.

Luhan sudah mulai malas berdebat dengan _namjachingu_ -nya yang super duper percaya diri ini, tapi dia akui _namjachingu_ -nya memang berada pada level tampan. "Geurae…geurae, terserah kau saja tuah Oh. Aku mau istirahat. Sekalian menyiapkan barang-barang untuk kepergianku nanti. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah di bandara." kata Luhan akhirnya.

"Ne~ aku tentu tak akan lupa menghubungimu. Kau juga jangan lupa menghubungiku jika sudah sampai. Awas saja kalau ketahuan selingkuh di belakangku, apalagi dengan _security_ pedo di bandara."

Luhan hanya terkikik kecil mendengar nada kecemburuan dari Sehun. Dan setelahnya dia menutup panggilan itu dan mulai membuat list apa-apa saja perlengkapan yang perlu dia bawa.

.

.

Di sisa-sisa akhir liburannya bersama Chanyeol _hyung_ , Sehun menghabiskannya secara semangat. Dia benar-benar tak ingin menunggu waktu lama untuk bertemu dengan Luhan— _yeojachingu_ -nya. Dia sudah merindukan suara Luhan. Tidak, bukan hanya suaranya, Sehun merindukan wajah cantik nan lembutnya, kulit mulusnya, bibir ranumnya, senyum manisnya, sentuhannya, juga tubuhnya. Benar. Sehun merindukan semua yang ada di diri Luhan.

Sehun menengok sesekali pada _hyung_ yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak kandung itu. Dia seperti ragu hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi segera dibuangnya jauh pikiran tersebut karena bagaimanapun juga dia harus mengatakannya pada _hyung_ -nya ini. Takut jika pada akhirnya malah menimbulkan kesalah pahaman.

"Hyung. Ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu." kata Sehun tiba-tiba.

Sontak Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan Sehun. "Wae?"

"Hyung, bisakah kita kembali ke Korea hari ini? Aku mempunyai janji untuk menemuinya."

"Humm…menemui siapa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung—terlihat dari lipatan pada dahinya.

"Luhannie. Dia mengatakan padaku malam ini akan mengunjungi Korea. Aku harus pulang hyung. Ini kesempatanku untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku merindukannya."

Karena pada dasarnya Sehun dilahirkan untuk dicintai dan sebagai maknae, Chanyeol tak tega jika harus menolak ajakan Sehun. Chanyeol sendiri sebenarnya memahami sekali bagaimana perasaan Sehun, bagaimana hancurnya Sehun ketika satu tahun yang lalu Luhan meninggalkannya, betapa frustasinya Sehun setiap media sosial membicarakan tentang Luhan, betapa terpuruknya Sehun ketika banner-banner Luhan terpasang di sepanjang jalan bahkan di dalam airport.

Seandainya Sehun bukan _namja_ yang kuat, bisa saja dia mengakhiri hidupnya saat itu. Dibantu dengan kekuatan _hyung-hyung_ yang selalu berada di sisinya—salah satunya dirinya—Chanyeol, Sehun berhasil bangkit dan sedikit demi sedikit berusaha menerima kepergian Luhan walaupun pada dasarnya mereka tetap berhubungan meski harus _Long Distance Relationship_.

"Baiklah, kita pulang hari ini juga Sehun. Kita suruh manager hyunguntuk memesankan tiket penerbangan kita." kata Chanyeol yang akhirnya menanggapi permintaan Sehun.

"Arraseo. Gomawo hyung sudah memahamiku." Chanyeol bahagia melihat Sehun yang seperti ini. Dia pun membalas dengan anggukan ringan.

"Kau serius hyung tak ada tiket penerbangan untuk malam ini? Hyung, andwae~" rengek Sehun. Sudah dua puluh menit dia dan Chanyeol bersama manager mereka—tentunya, berdiri di depan loket tiket. Dia begitu ingin mengacak-acak penampilannya sekarang karena dia benar-benar gagal bertemu Luhan. Ya. Sehun sudah mengetahui kabar bahwa _yeojachingu_ -nya baru saja sampai Korea. Itulah sebab mengapa Sehun begitu terlihat frustasi.

"Aku serius Sehun-ah. Tiket untuk menuju Korea baru ada besok siang. Kita pulang besok saja." kata sang manager.

"Tapi hyung, aku harus pulang sekarang." Sehun masih belum menyerah untuk merengek pada managernya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa Sehun-ah? Apa terjadi sesuatu di Korea?" tanya si manager—yang mendadak serius.

 _Deg!_ Sehun terdiam sejenak. Dia lupa bahwa hubungannya dengan Luhan tak boleh sampai ketahuan oleh media bahkan pihak SM sendiri. Karena Sehun ingat, SM melarang artisnya untuk berhubungan dengan _yeoja_ manapun. Meski sudah di debutkan selama empat tahun, tapi jujur Sehun belum berani menampakkan hubungannya dengan Luhan secara jelas. Dia tidak ingin resiko mengancam mereka berdua, dia dan Luhan—tentunya. Dia juga tak ingin dia akan sulit menghubungi Luhan jika hubungan mereka ketahuan.

SM tidak main-main soal larangannya. SM bisa saja memisahkannya dengan Luhan bahkan SM bisa saja tega mengirim dia atau Luhan ke tempat jauh, luar negeri sekalipun. _Ugh~_ Sehun benar-benar takut membayangkan dampak besar yang akan dia terima. Sekarang _Long Distance Relationship_ dengan Luhan saja sudah membuatnya nyaris seperti mayat apalagi jika dia harus di pisahkan jauh dengannya sampai radius berapa kilometer tak terhitung panjangnya. Terpaksa, untuk kali ini dia merelakan kepulangannya menuju Korea ditunda sampai besok daripada managernya mengetahui hubungannya dengan Luhan.

"Ah aniya hyung. Hanya saja aku sudah mulai lelah disini. Aku ingin spa terbaik di Korea untuk merenggangkan otot-ototku." jawab Sehun bohong sambil menyenggol sikut Chanyeol—tanda meminta bantuan.

Setelah aksi penyikutan itu, Chanyeol refleks membantu Sehun untuk menjawab pertanyaan manager mereka meskipun sebenarnya dia tak tahu maksud Sehun. "Ne~ ne~ kita hanya merindukan spa Korea hyung."

Sehun terkekeh melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Chanyeol yang mengetahui itu mencoba memberikan _death glare_ pada Sehun. Di sebelahnya, Sehun memberikan kode seperti meminta maaf pada Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas tepukan singkat pada pucuk kepalanya—tanda bahwa Chanyeol memaafkannya.

"Hyung mengerti. Kalau begitu malam ini kalian istirahat saja. Kulihat kalian tidak membawa beberapa _cenderamata_ jika memang ingin pulang hari ini. Aigoo~ lucu sekali. Kalau sudah begini, memang pilihan tepat jika kalian pulang besok saja, sekalian kalian bisa membeli _cenderamata_ dulu untuk member lain." kata si manager mantap.

Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pasrah. Yah, mau tak mau memang seharusnya begitu kan?

.

.

 **Seoul, South Korea – Saturday at 10 P.M.**

Luhan gelisah. Sampai saat ini Sehun belum menghubunginya, padahal dia sudah memberitahu kabarnya setengah jam yang lalu. Sedari tadi dia hanya berjalan mondar-mandir di tempatnya. Rupanya Luhan masih di Incheon airport, dari setengah jam yang lalu dia belum beranjak karena begitu mengkhawatirkan Sehun. Mengingat Sehun belum menghubunginya, dia hanya membalas sapaan fans dengan senyum manis walaupun fokusnya sedang tak disana.

Di sisi lain Luhan merasa kagum, karena masih banyak fans Korea yang mendukungnya walaupun dia sudah memutuskan keluar dari agensi—yang di naunginya saat masih di Korea. Teriakan dari berbagai arah membuat Luhan sejenak melupakan kekhawatirannya pada Sehun. Dia berniat membalas sapaan fans lebih hangat dan tiba-tiba senyum lebarnya di pamerkan ketika dia melihat seorang fans membawa banner 'HUNHAN'—yang berarti 'SEHUN-LUHAN'—sangat besar.

'… _...geunyang deureoyeo I'll sing for you' smartphone_ Luhan berbunyi, sukses membuat si empunya merogoh sakunya. Membaca nama yang tertulis di layar, membuat kekhawatiran Luhan terbersit kembali. Ya, tampaknya seseorang yang menelpon itu adalah Oh Sehun. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Luhan segera menerima panggilan itu yah setidaknya mengurangi rasa kekhawatirannya.

"Yak! Kau kemana saja Oh Sehun, kenapa baru menghubungiku? Kau tahu, aku sangat khawatir bodoh. Hiks, Sehun pabbo! Pabbo! Hiks." tangis Luhan sesenggukan. Sehun yang mendengar tangis Luhan—yang dirasa sangat menyakitkan—hanya terdiam. Sehun terus bermonolog dalam hatinya, dia sangat menyesal sudah membuat rusa kecilnya itu menangis.

"Mianhae Lu, aku tak jadi pulang malam ini. Aku kehabisan tiket menuju Korea. Lalu aku akan pulang besok. Neon gwaenchana?"

"Hiks, jadi kau akan pulang besok? Lalu hiks aku disini bersama siapa hiks?"

"Lu, uljima~ Haish, kalau kau menangis begitu, aku jadi tak tahan untuk pulang sekarang. Kalau kau menangis begitu, itu membuatku jauh lebih khawatir, kau tahu? Tenanglah~ aku akan meminta Jongin untuk menjemputmu. Kau bisa tinggal di dorm bersama yang lain sampai aku datang. Arrachi?"

"Ne~ hiks arraseo Hunnie. Aku akan menunggu Jongin disini. Yaksok, kau akan pulang besok?"

"Tentu, sayang. Aku janji. Jangan menangis lagi. Kau boleh menangis jika itu bersamaku, karena aku akan langsung memelukmu dan aku tidak akan mengizinkan kau dipeluk orang lain."

"Ne~ ne~ Aigoo, apakah kekasihku ini sedang cemburu, eoh? Bagaimana jika setelah ini Jongin memelukku? Aku kan pernah dekat dengannya." goda Luhan.

"YAK XI LUHAN! JANGAN MENGGODAKU. SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN SEMBARANG MENERIMA PELUKAN ORANG LAIN SELAIN AKU. AWAS SAJA! JIKA SI HITAM ITU BERANI MEMELUKMU, AKU TAK MENGANGGAPNYA TEMAN LAGI DAN KAU SAYANG, AKU KUBERI HUKUMAN SETELAH ITU."

Karena berhasil menggoda kekasihnya, Luhan tertawa saat ini. Suasana hatinya berubah seketika dan kekasihnya sendirilah yang berhasil mengubahnya. "HAHAHA, mianhae sayang. Aku hanya bercanda. Iya iya, hanya Oh Sehun yang boleh memeluk dan memiliki Xi Luhan dan ohya, kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak melaksanakan hukumanmu itu Oh Sehun." ancam Luhan walau sebenarnya hanya iseng.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, nona Xi." kekeh Sehun.

Luhan hendak menjawab tapi dari arah lain di lihatnya seseorang memakai masker, kacamata dan mantel besar yang Luhan sangat kenal betul sebagai Jongin. 'Mengapa dia berpakaian begitu? Untung saja aku mengenalnya' batin Luhan. Setelah beberapa detik dia ingat alasan mengapa Jongin berpakaian seperti itu, tentunya untuk tidak menaruh curiga pada fans. Hmm…salahkanlah otak Luhan yang mendadak tak bekerja cepat.

Ketika Jongin hampir mendekatinya, kembali Luhan mendekatkan _smartphone_ -nya pada telinganya untuk mengatakan sedikit ucapan sayangnya pada sosok di seberang. "Umm…kurasa Jongin sudah datang. Gomawo sudah memintanya kesini. Tenang saja, aku akan sampai di dorm-mu dengan selamat. Jongin mana mungkin melakukan hal tidak-tidak pada kekasih sahabatnya. Ya sudah, kututup dulu ya. Sampai bertemu besok. Ah~ aku benar-benar merindukanmu sampai tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu. Saranghae Sehunnie."

"Arraseo, berhati-hatilah. Aku juga sudah sangat merindukanmu dan tak sabar juga ingin bertemu denganmu. Ne~ nado saranghae Luhannie." jawab Sehun.

Luhan tersipu, terlihat lagi semburat merah di sekitar pipinya. Dan setelah menutup panggilannya segeralah dia menghampiri Jongin dan menyapanya. "Annyeong~ Jongin-ah."

.

.

"Masuklah noona, semua telah menunggu." kata Jongin setelah dia berhasil menyamar di airport dan membawa Luhan menuju sebuah apartment—tempat dorm EXO.

"Semua? Maksudmu mereka sudah tahu jika aku akan kesini?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu noona. Lagipula mereka semua juga merindukanmu. _Kajja!_ Kita masuk. Barang-barang noona biar aku bawa. Lebih baik noona segera istirahat aja."

"Mianhae~ aku sudah merepotkanmu, Jongin-ah."

"Gwaenchana noona. Noona tak merepotkanku sama sekali. Di sisi lain, aku juga tak ingin si cadel itu marah-marah padaku karena tak menjaga aset berharganya dengan baik." sahut Jongin santai.

Luhan mengangguk paham. Segera dia melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu apartment yang sudah dibuka oleh Jongin sejak kedatangan keduanya. Sudah setahun yang lalu, terakhir Sehun yang membawanya kesini, hingga sekarang masih sama—menurutnya. Yang berbeda mungkin hanyalah beberapa perabotan rumah yang masih terbungkus karton rapi. Cepat-cepat dia masuk dan dilihatnya teman-teman dari kekasihnya sudah memandanginya, bahkan sampai ada yang menangis.

"Annyeong." Singkat. Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Noona~ bogoshipeo~" semuanya telah mendekat ke arah Luhan dan memeluknya satu persatu.

Luhan yang hanya terharu, hanya bisa membalas pelukan yang di berikan oleh para _dongsaeng_ -nya.

"Yak! Biarkan Luhan beristirahat. Dia sangat lelah." kata Junmyeon—leader mereka tiba-tiba. "Luhan-ssi, segeralah beristirahat. Kau bisa memakai kamar Sehun." lanjutnya.

"Ne~ gomawo Junmyeon-ah. Tapi apa kau yakin aku boleh memakai kamar Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu. Sehun memintaku agar kau memakai kamarnya." jawab Junmyeon.

"Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kyungsoo? Aku tak melihatnya."

"Kyungsoo sibuk noona, dia padat dengan schedule konferensi pers film perdananya." kali ini Baekhyun yang menyahuti.

"Pantas saja Jongin terlihat sedikit tak bersemangat ketika menjemputku tadi. Rupanya dia merindukan kekasih mungilnya itu ya." kekeh Luhan.

Jongin yang mendengar itu merasa terpojok. Pasalnya apa yang dikatakan Luhan hampir sepenuhnya benar. Tapi dia hanya memasang tampang innocent-nya, seolah-olah itu semua bohong.

"Jongin-ah, tak usah menyembunyikannya sampai seperti itu. Kita semua tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu." Jongdae berseru tiba-tiba.

"Tsk, terserah hyung saja." sahut Jongin akhirnya. Luhan yang memang sejak awal sudah menggoda Jongin tertawa dan selanjutnya dia segera masuk ke kamar Sehun untuk mengistiratkan dirinya.

 **Seoul, South Korea – Sunday**

Siangnya dorm EXO diributkan dengan suara gasrak-gusruk tak jelas entah darimana. Namun, setelah di teliti lagi, suara itu berasal dari ruang tengah yang saat ini digunakan bersantai oleh membernya. Luhan yang sukses terbangun karena keributan itu, sedikit terhuyung mencoba berjalan menuju asal sumber suara. Dia mengucek-ucek matanya berkali-kali agar penglihatannya normal. Yah, tak lucu jika dia terus berjalan tanpa membuka matanya. Tentu dia akan menabrak pintu dan akhirnya terjatuh bukan?

Berhenti dari aksi mengucek-ucek mata, mata rusa Luhan membulat sempurna ketika dia menangkap wajah seseorang yang saat ini sedang mensejajarkan kakinya sambil bermain _gameroom_ di depannya. Luhan sangat tak asing dengan wajah itu. Wajah itu sangat mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang setiap hari selalu ada di pikirannya. Oh Sehun. Ya. Luhan sepenuhnya yakin bahwa _namja_ itu Oh Sehun. Tunggu, bukankah Sehun seharusnya akan pulang hari ini? Tapi, mengapa dia sudah ada disini sekarang?

Luhan melihat jam dinding yang berada di sekitar ruang tengah itu—yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. ' _Ommo~ jam dua belas siang? Jinjja? Jam ini tak rusak kan? Memangnya aku tidur selama itu?_ ' batin Luhan terus meracau. Karena masih belum yakin sepenuhnya, dia mencoba mengecek _smartphone_ -nya barangkali ada panggilan atau pesan yang menghubunginya. Mata Luhan membulat lagi—untuk kedua kalinya ternyata ada ' _21 missed calls_ ' dan ' _5 messages_ ' dari satu orang yang sama, yaitu Oh Sehun. Tanpa membuka dan membalas pesan itu, Luhan segera berlari dan menghamburkan dirinya untuk memeluk Sehun yang tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Hunnie~ bogoshipeo." rengek Luhan manja

"Hai geongjung-nim, mimpi indahkah semalam?" tanya Sehun sambil mencubit pelan hidung Luhan.

Luhan memerah mendengar Sehun yang lagi-lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan aneh-aneh. Jujur, dia sendiri bingung, mengapa wajahnya mudah sekali memerah? Itu karena dirinya yang sensitif apa memang Oh Sehun yang pandai memuji? Entahlah. Untuk sementara Luhan mencoba tak fokus pada hal itu, saat ini yang terpenting adalah Sehun-nya yang sudah kembali.

"Tidurku sangat nyenyak Hunnie. Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku, hmm?" sungut Luhan.

"Karena aku tak ingin mengganggu tidur cantikmu tuan putriku. Aigoo~ tuan putri jelek ah kalau sedang cemberut begitu."

"Yak! Aku cantik tahu. Ah~ sudahlah, aku mau mandi. Hunnie jahat." Luhan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sehun walau dalam hatinya di ingin Sehun mengejarnya. Tapi Sehun rupanya kembali fokus pada _gameroom_ -nya. Mendadak hati Luhan sakit melihatnya.

.

.

Gemercik air membanjiri _bathup_ yang sedang digunakan sosok _yeoja_ ini. _Yeoja_ tersebut adalah Luhan. Pikirannya sedang gundah. Dia teringat kejadian beberapa saat lalu, dimana kekasihnya bersikap acuh padanya. Dia sudah memikirkan berkali-kali apa yang membuat sikap kekasihnya mendadak dingin. Tapi semakin memikirkannya, hatinya semakin gelisah. Bahkan dia juga memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk jika kekasihnya memiliki _yeoja_ lain selain dirinya. "ARGHH!" Saat ini Luhan hanya bisa berteriak untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Sudah berjam-jam Luhan berada di dalam sana. Entah dia belum ingin keluar dari tempatnya sekarang. Tapi, karena dia mulai kedinginan, dipaksakannya tubuhnya turun. Masih dengan terbalut handuk besarnya, Luhan membuka pintu kamar mandi dan refleks segera menutupi dirinya karena ternyata Sehun sudah ada di depannya. Sehun sebenarnya hanya duduk pada ranjang Luhan, tidak, lebih tepatnya ranjang Sehun—yang dipakai Luhan selama dia menginap. Dilihatnya, Sehun masih mematung menatap dirinya. Mendadak napas Luhan tercekat saat dirasakannya Sehun sudah berdiri dan mendekat ke arahnya.

Luhan semakin cepat meraup napasnya ketika aroma maskulin dari sang kekasih berhasil memeluknya. Di letakkannya dagu Sehun pada perpotongan leher dan bahunya, mencium dan meresapi wangi khas sabun yang digunakan Luhan. Dengan suara rendahnya, dia membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Luhan—yang sudah dipastikan jantung Luhan tak sehat setelah ini.

"Mianhae. Aku mendengar teriakanmu, makanya aku kemari. Ada yang mengganggumu, baby?"

"Aniyo." jawab Luhan ketus. Sebenarnya dia sudah tak marah dengan Sehun karena perlakuan mendadak yang diberikan Sehun padanya, tapi dia hanya ingin menggodanya saja.

"Lu, kau marah padaku ya? Mianhae~ jika beberapa saat yang lalu aku mengacuhkanmu. Aku tak ada niat seperti itu, jangan salah paham ya."

Luhan masih bergeming, malas berkata satu katapun. Karena pada dasarnya dia hanya menggoda Sehun. Dengan diam, itu sudah menegaskan bahwa dirinya sedang marah. Begitu pikir Luhan.

"Lu, baby? Jawab aku jebal~ Kau tak sedang memikirkan sesuatu bahwa aku menduakanmu kan?" Sehun masih bersikeras meminta jawaban dari Luhan.

"Aku tak peduli Sehun-ah. Terserah kau mau dekat dengan _yeoja_ siapapun bahkan jika kau bermain di variety 'We Got Married' aku tak apa."

Sehun sudah menduga jika kekasihnya akan berpikiran seperti itu. Diikuti tawa simpulnya, dia membalik tubuh Luhan untuk menghadap padanya. "Rupanya kau benar-benar memikirkan itu, Xiao Lu? Aigoo~ kekasihku ini memang menggemaskan jika sedang marah."

Luhan tak tahu apakah sekarang dia harus kesal atau masih melanjutkan aksi pura-pura menggoda kekasihnya—yang super tampan ini di hadapannya. Pada akhirnya dia hanya memutuskan untuk menundukkan kepala.

Sehun yang merasa diabaikan mengangkat wajah Luhan untuk bertatapan langsung dengan manik mata hitamnya. Sehun masih ingin meluruskan hal ini pada kekasihnya. "Tatap dan dengarkan aku, Lu. Terserah kau mau percaya denganku atau tidak, terserah kau akan menanamkan ini di hatimu atau tidak, terserah kau akan peduli ini atau tidak. Selama aku masih disini, selama aku masih di beri kesempatan hidup, kupastikan tak ada seorang _yeoja_ punyang bisa menggantikan posisimu di hatiku."

 _Yeoja_ di depannya seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Sehun memotongnya. "Aku tak tahu mengapa aku bisa jatuh hati denganmu. Mungkin sebuah takdir saat ini kita bisa bersama. Aku masih ingat, dulu begitu ragu hendak menyatakan cinta padamu. Tuhan menciptakanmu sangat sempurna Lu. Aku sangat tak percaya diri ketika tahu aku menyukaimu, tapi ternyata kau membalas cintaku. Maka dari itu, aku tak akan pernah menyia-nyiakanmu karena hadirmu di hidupku sangat berarti." lanjut Sehun.

' _Tes_ ' Air mata Luhan lolos mengenai handuk yang masih terbalut di tubuhnya. Luhan sudah tak kuat lagi melanjutkan kepura-puraan ini. Sehun— _namjachingu_ -nya membuat dia kagum dalam sekejap. Sehun yang menurutnya terkadang masih bersikap kekanak-kanakan, mendadak berubah menjadi sosok dewasa. Mendengar ucapan Sehun, membuat Luhan yakin bahwa Sehun benar-benar mencintainya. Persetan dengan pikirannya sebelumnya—yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun mempunyai _yeoja_ lain, semua itu sudah tak penting lagi. Satu hal yang Luhan percayai dan akan terus dia tanam dalam hatinya, Sehun mencintainya. Mencintainya.

"Sehun, kau mau tahu apa jawabanku?" kata Luhan sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Apa Lu? Katakan saja. Aku sudah siap mendengar apapun."

"Kehadiranmu juga sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Aku akan selalu mempercayai cintamu dan akan selalu menanamkan kata-katamu dalam hatiku. Kau salah jika kau tak pantas bersanding denganku, Sehun. Kau juga adalah anugerah yang Tuhan ciptakan begitu indah untukku. Bagiku, kau sempurna Hunnie. Saranghae." Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas.

Sehun yang melihat aksi nakal yang dilakukan _yeojachingu_ -nya tersebut tersenyum hangat. Sambil menyentuh puncak kepala Luhan dia membalas, "Nado saranghae, Luhan."

.

.

Sekarang posisi keduanya sudah sama-sama berada di atas ranjang dengan Sehun yang sudah memagut bibir Luhan. Bagaimana bisa? Ya. Sehun memberi hukuman pada rusa kecilnya karena sudah berpura-pura marah padanya. Sudah tahu kan, siapa yang mengawali? Luhan telah salah karena sudah membangkitkan serigala lapar.

Awalnya pagutan itu lembut namun lama-kelamaan pagutan tersebut menjadi liar dan ganas. Sehun masih terus mencoba menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan semakin dalam seolah mengabsen goa hangat itu. Karena belum ada balasan dari Luhan, Sehun menggigit kecil bibir Luhan yang menyebabkan Luhan memekik sedikit membuat mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Kesempatan ini digunakan Sehun untuk segera mengakses goa hangat di dalamnya, memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah Luhan, melumat hingga suara kecipak saliva mereka terdengar.

'Ngghh' lenguhan Luhan lolos. Sehun tak peduli, dia semakin cepat meng in-outkan lidahnya sampai keduanya menyadari bahwa mereka masih membutuhkan pasokan oxygen lebih. Sehun melepaskan pagutannya pada Luhan karena melihat wajah Luhan yang begitu imut saat berusaha meraup napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Sehun sedikit sensual. Terlihat sekali dia seperti tak sabar untuk menelanjangi kekasihnya.

"Ani-hh…hah hah…" jawab Luhan sambil tersendat-sendat karena rupanya Luhan masih mencoba mengambil oxygen yang sempat dihabiskannya selama ciuman panasnya dengan Sehun beberapa saat lalu. Sehun yang melihat tindakan Luhan hanya bisa meneguk salivanya kasar, karena di matanya kekasihnya ini begitu menggoda.

"Mian baby. Sepertinya aku sudah tak tahan lagi." Segera Sehun melumat kembali bibir Luhan tanpa ada kelembutan. Sehun sudah benar-benar lapar sekarang. Pelan-pelan, kepalanya turun menuju leher sempit Luhan, meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_ sebagai tanda kepemilikan. Mengecupi, menggigit hingga meninggalkan sedikit luka pada leher indah Luhan. ' _Akkh!_ ' membuat Luhan mengerang kesakitan.

"Pelanhhh…Sehunnieh…Akkh appo…" isak Luhan. Sehun—yang tak tega melihat Luhan kesakitan segera meredam isakannya dengan kembali melumat bibir Luhan, namun kali ini dengan lembut.

"Tenang Lu, sakitnya cuma sebentar. Tahan ya…" kata Sehun menenangkan. "Mau di lanjutkan? Jika tak mau, aku tak akan memaksamu Lu."

"Lanjutkan Sehun. Aku tahu kau sudah tak tahan kan. Aku baik-baik saja."

Tanpa pertimbangan lagi, Sehun kembali memulai aksinya menggrayangi tubuh Luhan. Dirasa cukup bermain pada leher Luhan, kini dia turun menuju belahan dada Luhan. Dimainkannya sebentar gundukan kembar Luhan lalu beralih mengecupi belahan dada tersebut. Tidak mau tangannya menganggur, Sehun meremas payudara sintal Luhan dari balik handuk yang dipakai _yeoja_ -nya. Perbuatan Sehun sukses membuat Luhan mendesah nikmat di bawahnya. Di lihatnya Luhan terlalu menikmati, di bukanya handuk Luhan sehingga sekarang Luhan hanya tampil dengan bra dan celana dalamnya.

"Waaw Lu, tubuhmu indah." kata Sehun sambil terus memandangi tubuh kekasihnya.

"Apa kau mau terus memandangi tubuhku? Cepatlah kita selesaikan ini, sebelum yang lain mendengar."

"As your wish, baby." _Smirk_ Sehun tercetak sempurna. Melanjutkan aksinya, entah sejak kapan Sehun berhasil melepas bra dan celana dalam Luhan yang sudah berserakan di bawah lantai. Otomatis saat ini Luhan sudah full naked. Sehun yang mengerti benar jika itu tidak adil ikut membuka bajunya hingga dia juga sama-sama full naked—yang menampilkan juniornya yang sudah sepenuhnya menegang. Salahkanlah Luhan yang tubuhnya terlalu menggoda.

"Okay baby~ kita langsung ke inti saja ya. Are you ready?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar setelah melihat ukuran junior Sehun yang menurutnya sangat besar dan panjang. ' _Shit! Apakah benda ini akan memasuki? Apa kabar dengan lubangku nanti?_ ' batin Luhan. Belum sempat Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Sehun sudah mendahului dengan menjilat dan menghisap puting Luhan. "Sssshhh…ahh…ouughh." Desahan Luhan lolos lagi. Sehun yang senang mendengar desahan Luhan masih lanjut melakukan aksinya. Kali ini di turunkannya kepala menuju pusar Luhan yang sudah meminta untuk dijilat. Tanpa rasa jijik, Sehun menjilat dan meng in-outkan lidahnya pada pusar Luhan. Tak lupa, dia memberikan kecupan di area sekitar pusar Luhan, semakin turun dan terus turun hingga kepalanya kini menghadap pada lubang surga Luhan. Di ciumnya lubang Luhan yang membuat Luhan sedikit menggelinjangkan tubuhnya merasakan nikmat.

"Hmm…lubangmu harum Lu. Kau menjaganya dengan baik untukku."

"Cepathhh…Sehunhh…Mengapahh kauuuh sangat lamaaahh…?"

"Tsk, sekarang kelihatan siapa yang sebenarnya tak sabar." kata Sehun.

Sehun kembali dengan aksinya. Kali ini dia tidak akan menunda lagi. Dikecupinya seluruh paha Luhan yang sudah membuka lebar. Di naikkannya kaki belakang Luhan pada bahunya untuk mempermudah aksesnya nanti. Sehun mulai memainkan jarinya, mengocok juniornya yang sudah mengacung sedari tadi menahan hasrat. Dimasukkannya satu jarinya di dalam lubang Luhan sebagai awalan. " _Akh!_ Appoooooohh….Hunniehhh…" desah Luhan. Sehun belum ingin menanggapi. Karena di rasakannya lubang Luhan masih sempit untuk di masuki, Sehun kembali memasukkan kelima jarinya pada lubang Luhan kali ini. "Ouuuggh…Ssshhh…Periiihhh….Ahh…Sehuuunnhh" Luhan akui dia merasakan sensasi berbeda setelah Sehun memainkan lubangnya. Lubangnya merasa ingin terus disentuh dan di manjakan oleh tangan Sehun.

"Enterhhh…please. Akuhhh…sudah….tak….tahanhhh….Sehunnieh…" erangan Luhan seperti tertahan. Sehun mengangguk setelah akhirnya mendapat persetujuan dari kekasihnya. Tak ada keraguan pada hatinya, Sehun segera memasukkan juniornya ke lubang Luhan.

"Ouuughh….Ahhh….Ssshhh…Ougghhh…" Keduanya sama-sama mendesah.

Rupanya junior Sehun belum masuk sepenuhnya—mengingat ukurannya yang err…tidak kecil. Sehun dengan desahan yang juga dirasanya nikmat mencoba memasukkan juniornya semakin dalam. _Bless!_ Setelah berhasil masuk sempurna dalam lubang Luhan, Sehun pelan-pelan menggerakkan pinggulnya. Takut Luhan akan kesakitan.

" _Akh!_ Ougghhh…Hunniehh…Bergeraklah…" kata Luhan di sela-sela desahannya.

"Yaaahhh….begituuuhh…Desahkanlaahhh…namakuuhhh…sayanghhh…" Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat setelah Luhan memintanya. Tak suka jika bibirnya diam saja, dia melumat bibir Luhan ganas sambil terus menggenjot juniornya.

"Fasteeeerrrhh…Ouuughhh…Sehunnhhh…" racau Luhan sambil terus mendesah.

"Ouughhh…kauuuhhh…sempithhh…babyyyhhh.." Sehun masih melanjutkan aksi menggenjot dan menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun.

"Lebiihh…cepaathh…Hunnieehh…Oh…akuuhh…hampir sampaiihhh…" Luhan sungguh menikmati hingga dia tak sadar sudah menyebut nama Sehun dengan beberapa nama.

"Ouuughhh…nadoohh….bersamaaaahhh…sayang." Tubuh Luhan sudah seperti busur, menekuk sempurna—yang siap melesat kapan saja. Akhirnya… _CROOTT! CROOTT!_ Cairan Luhan lolos membasahi seprai di bawahnya begitu juga dengan Sehun—yang berhasil menembakkan cairannya pada rahim Luhan. Ya, keduanya telah orgasme secara bersamaan.

"Haahh…haahh…akuhh…lelah." kata Luhan sedikit limbung. Sehun segera melepas juniornya dari lubang Luhan begitu melihat kekasihnya sangat kelelahan.

"Tidurlah. Gomawo untuk semuanya, Lu. Pengertianmu, kesabaranmu menungguku, dan tubuhmu yang kau berikan padaku. Gomawo." _Cup!_ Sehun mencium kening Luhan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Lu. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Ne~ cheonma. Aku akan selalu sabar menunggumu, Hunnie. Aku memang benci jika kita harus berhubungan jarak jauh seperti ini, tapi aku sadar di balik rasa benciku ini ada kebahagiaanku yang ada sampai kapanpun. Itu adalah dirimu. Kebahagianku adalah dirimu." _Cup!_ Luhan membalas kecupan yang Sehun berikan di pipi kiri Sehun. "Nado~ Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Setelah aksi panas mereka, kini keduanya sudah terlelap dalam tidur mereka, saling berpelukan seolah menyalurkan perasaan cinta mereka melalui mimpi.

.

.

"Woah, maknae kita rupanya sudah tidak polos lagi hyung. Apa-apaan desahannya itu, seperti bayi."

"HAHAHA, Sehun hebat juga."

"Mengapa suara mereka sudah tak terdengar? Apakah sudah selesai?"

"YAK! Kalian masih betah menguping? Cepat tidur."

Keempat namja yang merupakan hyung-hyung Sehun, diantaranya Chanyeol, Jongin, Jongdae, dan Junmyeon sejak tadi sudah berdiri disitu. Mereka sebenarnya tak sengaja berhenti disitu karena tujuan mereka sebenarnya hanya ingin kembali ke kamar mereka. Mereka berhenti karena mereka mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar adik kecil mereka. Setelah sedikit mengintip, mereka semuanya membelalakkan mata melihat _hot scene_ dari dalam kamar itu. Terpaksa mereka menonton hinga tuntas. Dan begitulah percakapan mereka akhirnya.

Kalau sudah begini, siapa yang harus di salahkan? Jawabannya tidak ada. Hahaha. Lalu, urusan pribadi Luhan? Yah…you know lah—yaitu membawa tubuhnya untuk serigala laparnya.

.

 **-** _ **fin**_ **-**

 **A/N: Holla~ author Ha Ni comeback /fiuh/ *usap keringat*. Merindukanku? Aku bawa FF baru nih. Kali ini author bawa FF Hunhan. Ga nyante lagi, rated M kkk~ Oh iya, mian belum bisa nglanjutin FF "Everlasting Couple". Eh masih pada inget ceritanya apa justru lupa? Sedih nih kalo lupa :'( Gapapa, kalo lupa tinggal cus klik story di profile author ya kkk~ Sekali lagi mian blm bisa lanjut soalnya lagi sibuk kuliah hiks. Semester 5 ini membunuhku T.T  
**

 **I think enough. Maaf, ini ga jadi simple, malah cuap-cuap ga jelas. Saatnya aku pergi. Semoga suka ya sama FF ini (apalagi** _ **hot scene**_ **-nya). Sorry kalau adegan NC-nya kurang hot. Mendadak gemetar sendiri nulis part NC-nya Okay, time's up. Terimakasih semuanya. Oke reader, selamat membaca. Saranghae,** _ **pyong**_ **~ "HIDUP HUNHAN. HUNHAN ALWAYS REAL SAMPAI KAPANPUN"**


End file.
